Audience
by Suomalainen-Sisu
Summary: Naruto is sat in nothing but his boxer-briefs when he signs up to an adult website and he begins a live webcam chat with a charming redhead. But he doesn't expect Gaara to be able to hear and see him too. NaruGaa


**Audience – 1/1**

* * *

Naruto's been sat in front of his laptop in nothing but his boxer briefs, holding his debit card in one hand and palming his half hard dick with the other for the last thirty minutes.

He's got the anti-virus software running, but even then he's slightly scared that his laptop is going to explode in his lap or that the dodgy website is going to steal his card information as soon as he hits the little confirm button in the corner.

Nonetheless, Naruto double-checks the information is correct, chews frantically on his bottom lip and hits the button.

He waits and nothing happens. He hasn't died, his laptop hasn't blown up just yet and it doesn't seem like he's about to become homeless anytime soon. The blond man lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Then he gets up and scurries over to his bedroom door, locking it and hurries back to sit on his bed, back resting against the headboard. Naruto knows that Sasuke is out but he doesn't want to take the risk in case his obnoxious flatmate decides to come back early and catch him jerking off.

So Naruto presses on, and soon his laptop screen is filled with naked men in provocative poses. He pauses there, breathing heavily as he stares at the various thumbnails in nervous eagerness and lust. Yet he continues forward, Naruto didn't just pay for porn that he could have found online for free. No, he's after more than that. So Naruto clicks on the button for live shows and waits for list of available men to load.

In the meantime, Naruto closes the numerous pop up ads and restarts his antivirus scan.

Finally the page is loaded and Naruto is quick to skim past the pages of boys in ridiculous makeup, scary fetish wear and those whose pictures which have them laid out in such a way that Naruto wonders what's the point in paying for a live show with them when you can already see everything you'd want to in their profile picture.

A few pages go past and Naruto is beginning to think that this was all a ridiculous idea and that he shouldn't have listened when Sasuke gave him this website link. He doesn't seem to be finding anything that interests him enough and Naruto makes a quick decision that if there is absolutely nothing even remotely decent on the next page, he'll just quit.

But as it turns out, there are few decent profiles on the next page and Naruto ends up picking one at random before he can start to overthink anything. Naruto presses his lips together for a second and then clicks the button to request for a private show before he can chicken and out change his mind. Within seconds, his request has been accepted and the screen goes black as the porn star's webcam starts up. A chat box pops up at the bottom of the screen and Naruto feels his heart clench in excited anticipation.

Then the light for his webcam flickers on and Naruto shrieks and covers the little camera with his thumb. He's busy looking for the button to turn off his webcam when a silky voice comes out of his speakers.

"You're cute." It says, and then the other webcam screen comes to life and there's a gorgeous redhead laying on black bed sheets in nothing more than an oversized grey t-shirt and his underwear. He's on his stomach, face close to his webcam, bare legs curled up behind him. And he's got these amazing teal eyes lined in thick eyeliner and he's blinking at the camera, biting his lip and waiting patiently.

Naruto thinks he's stopped breathing, and with a shaky hand he manoeuvres the laptop in between his legs but stops suddenly, completely terrified when the guy on the screen scrunches up his adorable face as if he's heard something.

"Babe, I think you turned your webcam off." The redhead cocks his head to the side and smiles. "Turn it back on for me? So I can see your pretty face -." He bites his lip shyly. "And your pretty cock."

After that Naruto forgets about shutting off the stupid camera and removes his hand. He watches as his blurry figure slowly focuses on the screen and he gives an awkward smile. "Hi."

The young man smiles back. "What's your name, babe?"

"Erm -." Naruto pauses. Isn't this the part where he's supposed to give some fake name so no one ever finds out what he's been doing? The blond man wracks his brain for a name that's not his own, but Naruto's never been very good at thinking spontaneously.

"Tell me," the man on his laptop screen pushes "Tell me so I know whose name to scream when you fuck me with your cock."

"Naruto," He says quickly, abandoning all thought of a false identity.

The man smiles at that, rolling onto his side so that Naruto gets a clear view of his ass in his tight underwear. "You can call me… – Actually, no. My name's Gaara, you can call me that."

"Gaara," Naruto repeats after him and he's pretty sure that the beautiful guy just gave him his real name.

"That's right. And how old are you, babe?" Gaara asks like he's genuinely interested as he plays with the hem of his t-shirt, dragging the material up his stomach which is slim and pale and perfect just like the rest of him.

"I'm twenty-one," Naruto replies, eyes gluing themselves to that small patch of skin Gaara is allowing him to see. His cock gives a twitch and by now Naruto is completely hard.

Gaara cocks a brow at him in amusement and he flushes bright red.

"I'm eighteen."

Gaara laughs, "Okay babe."

"No really! I'm eighteen; it was my birthday last week," Naruto rushes to say and he doesn't really know why he said it either. It's not like Gaara really cares. He's been paid to entertain Naruto and pretend to enjoy it, but the blond man doesn't want to think about that. He prefers to fantasise that Gaara's really into him, even if his own non-muscular frame and average dick tells him different. "How old are you?" He probes, not realising quite how awkward and amateur he sounds.

But Gaara doesn't seem to mind as he gets up onto his hands and knees and crawls back towards the laptop. "I'm supposed to say I'm eighteen. But, I'm twenty-two," Gaara shrugs once he's sat up on his knees. "Now, what do you want me to do?" He asks and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, making him look innocent and naïve.

"Erm…"

"Naruto?" He probes gently.

"Sorry, it's my first time doing this," Naruto says with a rush.

Gaara gives him a look that tells him that he'd known that from the beginning, but he looks honestly curious when he questions, "Have you ever fucked a guy?"

Naruto blinks in surprise and wonders how Gaara had known that. "No. Just girls. Just broke up with my girlfriend actually."

The redhead glances down as he thinks and then up again, "Well she was stupid."

"She goes to Oxford; I don't think she's stupid…" Naruto trails off as he realises that Gaara is shaking in silent laughter. He sits there awkwardly and wonders again how exactly Sakura managed to slip into all this when he's got a beautiful man willing to do just about anything on webcam with him.

"Well if you wanted, I could be her?" Gaara suggests, suddenly very serious. "I could slip into a pair of panties, and play with my pussy for you. You could call me your little girl." He mumbles out, breath hitching and cheeks turning a pale pink colour at the kinky suggestion.

Naruto is really tempted, really, really tempted. Especially as he conjures up images of the young man in nothing but red panties and hell, Naruto wants to moan loudly and tell Gaara to do just that. But just when the words are about to slip out, the blond man changes his mind and shakes his head. "No, I want you. Just like you are."

And Gaara smiles at that.

Naruto feels himself smile back, and he imagines that it probably looks a bit weird on Gaara's side: a stranger palming his cock and smiling at him. But then he figures that Gaara's probably seen weirder.

"What would you like me to do then?" Gaara asks again.

This time Naruto is able to reply, "Can you – can you take off your t-shirt, please?" Naruto mumbles at his laptop screen, eyes wide as he strokes his cock through his underwear. There's already a wet patch forming on them and Gaara hasn't even done anything yet.

The look Gaara gives him is endearing. "You don't have to ask me, Naruto. Command me, 'cause I don't think I can wait very long for your cock to be inside me." He pulls off his t-shirt gracefully and dumps it somewhere off screen. And then Gaara's running his hands down his own chest, squeezing his nipple and whimpering.

Naruto notices with a gulp that Gaara's hard; he can see the outline of his cock in his underwear, straining and leaking pre-cum into his boxer-briefs. Gaara's cock is long and thick, and when the pale man reaches down to palm his dick through the fabric, Naruto can't help but mirror his actions. "Take off your underwear."

Gaara smiles approvingly at the change in Naruto's tone, closes his eyes, and begins to slip the piece of clothing teasingly slowly down his body until his cock is freed from its constraints and bounces up. Then the redhead quickly pulls the fabric down his legs and discards it wherever he chucked his t-shirt.

Naruto feels himself begin to drool and he finally slips his hand down into his underwear and wraps it around his throbbing cock. He clenches his teeth together and groans at the contact whilst soaking in the sight of the nude Gaara in front of him. The man is lithe and pale all over, yet there's some definite muscle definition on his chest. Pink nipples contrast against his porcelain skin and it seems like the man is hairless everywhere except for the small, neatly groomed patch of red hair just above his cock.

Naruto inhales sharply when Gaara once again reaches up a hand to roll his nipple firmly between two fingers and even with the pixelated webcam, Naruto can make out that the two pink nubs are hard and that Gaara looks delicious.

"Liking what you see?" Gaara asks with smile, eyes glazed over in arousal.

"Yes. Yeah, I am," Naruto chokes out.

"Can I touch myself?"

"Yes, please."

Gaara laughs at his use of manners again and begins to reach a hand down when Naruto changes his mind.

"Wait, no! Don't touch yourself."

Gaara pauses; intrigued. "Oh?" His hand is hovering just above his cock as Gaara waits for Naruto to talk.

"I want to see your – erm, can you – get on your hands and knees, facing away from me and -?" His voice is barely a whisper and Naruto blushes, but soon realises that if he's already jerking off to a stranger on the internet, he really has no need to be so timid. "And can you spread your legs? I want to see your erm…"

There's a break and then a sense of realisation in Gaara's actions as understanding sweeps across his face and he gets into position. He turns his head to stare Naruto directly in the eye and then spreads his legs, revealing his hole to the camera. Gaara reaches back with one hand to spread his cheeks apart and his face looks flushed, as the mere idea of what he's doing - of what someone is watching him do makes him moan brokenly. "Take your underwear off. Please – I want to see," Gaara asks.

And Naruto blindly fulfils his request, clumsily removing the last of his clothing. He takes hold of his cock, flicking his thumb across the slit at the top to collect pre-cum and proceeds to move his hand up and down his cock in slow movements in the hopes that he won't come too soon.

A shaky whine comes through the laptop as Gaara licks his lips. "Oh god. Please – let me touch myself, Naruto."

"Shit," Naruto groans. Because Gaara's right there, kneeling in submission right there with his perfect ass and puckered entrance. "I want you to finger yourself," Naruto says and the words sound awkward to his ears, they sound uncertain.

But Gaara's already reaching for something out of Naruto's sight and when his hand comes back into Naruto's sight, the blond man sees the clear lube coating his fingers. Naruto's heartbeat quickens and pounds against his ribcage as Gaara reached back, stroking his perineum and then trailing a finger up to circle around his entrance. Naruto sees him whimper at the touch, the noise almost inaudible and watched with bated breath as Gaara teases himself for Naruto, dipping the first knuckle of his finger into his entrance before pulling out and whining with want.

Finally, Gaara pushes his finger all the way in and begins to jerkily fuck himself with it and Jesus, he looks so tight.

"Are you – Are you tight?" Naruto finds himself asking without realising it.

Gaara nods weakly and pushes in a second finger, "Yes, oh! I'm so tight, fuck!" He scissors the fingers inside him and lets his head fall down onto the bed sheets as his hips push back against his fingers unconsciously. "Ah! Nghh!"

Naruto watches Gaara squirm through the laptop, watching as Gaara gets himself ready with fingers and pictures what it'd be like to replace those pale fingers with his own ones. Would there be more of a stretch? Would the redhead whimper and clench around his fingers? And would it feel warm and tight – shit, of course it'd feel like that. Naruto fists his cock harder and moans loudly.

He almost misses when Gaara inserts a third finger, almost misses the hiss he releases at the stretch and almost misses the moment when Gaara pushes his fingers forward and they brush against something inside him; causing his back to arch, sobbing and jerking his hips back and trying to hit his prostate again. Gaara pants loudly, lifting his head off the sheets; Naruto sees that his forehead is shiny with sweat, his cheeks are a permanent rosy colour and that his teal eyes are full of want.

"Your fingers feel so good. Oh! Ahh!" He cries out, "B-But I want your cock. I want you to fuck me so – ah! I don't remember my name anymore – hgnh!"

Gaara removes his fingers and falls onto his stomach where he then rolls onto his back and pulls up his legs so that Naruto's still got a perfect view of his now empty clenching entrance. His hand reaches off screen yet again and this time it returns holding a pale blue contraption in his hand.

Gaara's busy coating it generously in lube when Naruto decides to ask, "I-Is that a vibrator?" He doesn't really know why he's asking, because he knows the answer from his experiences with Sakura. And he also knows that that thing gave Sakura more pleasure than he'd ever managed to, and that idea actually excites Naruto now. Because he wants to see Gaara use it on himself, wants to hear the man's reaction when the vibrations press down against that spot inside him.

The pale man pauses and looks up, he smirks and nods. "Do you want me on my knees again for when you fuck me?" He enquires coyly.

Naruto thinks for a moment and then shakes his head. "No, I like you like this. I want to see your face, you have a beautiful face."

Gaara smiles again, it's open and pretty.

And Naruto wonders why. His compliments are so bashful and awkward.

There's a beep from his laptop and both him and Gaara give a little jump in surprise. At the redhead's questioning look, Naruto wafts his hand and answers his silent question. "Oh, that was just my antivirus software." He pulls up the program and starts the scan again. "Okay, sorted."

On the laptop screen, Gaara is laughing at him. And the sight of him lying there naked, holding a vibrator in one hand with his legs spread apart and laughing, makes Naruto chuckle too.

The man on the screen then reaches forward, there's still a wide grin on his face as he grabs his laptop and pulls it with him as he scoots back. He's now got his back against the headboard of the bed, in a mirroring image of Naruto's own position, but there's a pillow under his ass so it's slightly elevated too and Naruto can still see his entrance.

After Gaara's composed himself, he fixes Naruto with a look. And with a voice that's low and lustful, he asks, "Are you going to fuck me, Naruto?" He presses the tip of the vibrator to his entrance and shivers.

Naruto's throat is dry so all he can do is nod dumbly and begin to thrust his hips up, fucking his cock into his fist. "Please." He's never heard anyone say his name with that much desire dripping from it.

Gaara pushes the vibrator in slowly and groans. There's a moment of silence filled with heavy panting until Gaara's got the vibrator all the way in and has gotten used to the stretch. Then he pulls the thing out, and then pushes it in again, "Ohh!" He gasps and repeats the action, this time faster and with more force. "Fuck!"

And Naruto watches as Gaara proceeds to fuck himself with the toy. He tries his best to keep quiet, to bite his hand when a moan tries to spurt from his mouth so that all he can hear are Gaara's whines and groans. But sometimes it is really hard to stop his grunts from escaping, especially when Gaara's staring back at him with unfocused eyes and plump red lips that have sobs falling from them whenever the angle goes right and the redhead pounds the toy against his prostate. Yeah, those are the best bits, along with the dramatic rise and fall of his pale chest, shiny with sweat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" N-Naru – Naruto!" Gaara pants out, "You're so big! And – oh!" He doesn't finish what he was going to say as his head falls back against the headboard.

Naruto watches for a second longer and then breaks the air full of whimpers with his own nervous but lust-filled voice, "Turn it on."

"I won't l-last very – ah long." Gaara gasps back in between uncontrolled thrusts of his hips. He's working the toy in and out and in and out at rapid speed now.

Naruto matches the speed of Gaara's hand to that of his own and pretends that the fist he's fucking into is Gaara's tight ass instead, "I don't care. I want to see you. Ah."

At this, Gaara pauses and fumbles with the settings. And then a quiet buzzing noise starts up and Gaara whimpers and whines. His eyes roll back and his thighs shake.

But that's not enough for Naruto, "Put it on the highest setting." He grunts out and there's desperation in his voice.

Gaara gives him a shocked look at that, as if he's about to protest, but his hand's already sliding down to the base of the vibrator. There's a faint click and the Gaara actually cries out, both hands falling to fist the bed sheet as his body is overcome with intense tremors. "I can't! Oh! F-Fuck! Mngh! N-Naruto!"

"Gaara." The blond man groans back.

"I can't. I c-can't! It's too m-much!" Gaara sobs, but his hips are jerking upwards and his toes are curling into the bed sheets. He's howling with pleasure because whilst the sensations are too strong, they're also wonderful and perfect and by now he's a quivering mess, unable to even touch the toy pushed inside him, only able to sit and take the pleasure given to him and struggle to keep his teal eyes open whilst his body quivers in unadulterated desire.

Naruto knows he's pushing Gaara. He's pushed him right to the edge, and with the way the older man is writhing, it seems that the redhead is at his limit. Anymore and Naruto will have pushed too far.

Though, Gaara's already undone and limp as it is. He's just sitting there, squirming and whimpering and just accepting the pleasure even though it's a little bit too much. His hips are still giving unconscious jerks though and when one of those jerks forces the toy further inside of Gaara, it must hit that spot inside him because Gaara's screaming. His eyes snap open from when they'd fluttered shut and he's gasping in breathes.

"Ahh! Ah! Ah! Oh! N-Nghh!" Noises fall from his lips because Gaara can't form the right words anymore.

His cock is rock hard and straining against his stomach but he hasn't touched it and Naruto supposes that's because the blond man had told him not to. And Naruto kind of wants to see Gaara come without a single touch to his cock anyway. And with the way thighs are shaking and the way his stomach is tensing, Naruto guesses that it'll happen soon.

Naruto jerks determinedly at his own cock, feeling his release beginning to build.

"C-can I – ah come?" Gaara chokes out. "P-please oh -! Let me c-come. Ah!" His back arches at the end and he yelps.

Naruto gives his cock a few more strokes, "You can come, Gaara."

The redhead doesn't need another invitation and his hips lift off the bed, he screams out once as his orgasm hits him and clear fluid hits his chest. Gaara proceeds to whimper until he finally manages to turn the toy off and remove it with a moan.

Naruto comes into his own hand a few seconds later. He pants at his laptop screen and lazily leans against his headboard with a lazy, satisfied smile.

There a few moments when Gaara struggles to formulate words, but eventually he manages, "D-Did you have fun?" He grins, looking exhausted but happy.

Naruto laughs at that. "What do you think? You're incredible."

Gaara ducks his head and blushes. "You're sweet."

"Erm, what do I do now?" Naruto asks after a few minutes, when his cum feels cool and disgusting in his hand.

Gaara swallows and gives a half-hearted shrug. "You go."

"Oh. Okay." Naruto mumbles back. But what did he really expect? Gaara is a porn star for Christ's sake.

Sensing, his disappointment, Gaara hurries to add, "But you can come back tomorrow? I'm online every night. If you want to."

Naruto perks up at that and he nods enthusiastically, "Yeah! Yeah, I can do that." He smiles at the redhead.

And Gaara smiles back at him.

* * *

Yeah, I wrote this in an hour or so, so I have no idea how this turned out… *crawls into hole* And I know that this fic is supposed to be with British English, but the word 'knickers' just made me want to smack my head against my laptop, so I changed it. Anyhow, I hope you liked my tiny, little oneshot and now I'm back off to work on For the Keeping.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
